Such an apparatus is known from European Patent no. 0 556 970 A1. This apparatus comprises an adapter which is placed in a recess so as not to form an obstacle for the insertion of the card when the adapter is arranged in the read mode for a chip card of the full-SIM format, that is to say the standard format for a chip card, and, when arranged in the read mode for a chip card of the micro-SIM format, that is to say, a card whose surface is reduced to the surface necessary for providing an integrated circuit thereon, tilts by a pivot link and places the contact pads of said integrated circuit against the connector of the chip card reader. The pivotal mounting used presents one drawback: while the adapter is tilted, it protrudes from the body of the apparatus and then becomes vulnerable to shock. A transverse shock may indeed break certain parts that form the pivotal mounting, thus irreparably separating the adapter from the apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy this drawback by proposing an adapter which is integrated, without a protrusion, with the body of the apparatus.